Embraces, Kisses, and Then Some Laughs
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Short little stories about Riku and Sora. Some are from the now, others from when the two were younger. There are are just some things that even Kairi doesn't know.
1. Sora's Hugs

Ice: We finally got something done for these guys.

Fire: Any little KH idea we get we'll probably put in here with these.

Randa: This'll be our KH Drabble one-shot collection.

Wonton: Onward!

* * *

Sora was engulfed with hugs. Every where left and right people hugged him and Sora hugged people too. Riku saw everything from the side of Maleficent but he always wanted to be the one in Sora's arms. Constantly Riku watched and wondered why it wasn't him who could be held. And as time went by he just watched, he watched people embrace Sora, and he knew he couldn't, but that this was his own fault.

Riku remembered when they were little. Riku could remember that he had been Sora's world and Sora had been his. Before Kairi had ever come to the Island, it had just been the two of them and as guilty as it made him feel sometimes, he wished that Kairi never came and disrupted their lives, because then it might still just be Riku and Sora. Then again it could have been Riku and Sora if he had just stayed with Sora.

Though now, back home on the Islands, Riku couldn't find it in him to be jealous anymore. He couldn't find the contempt for anyone that he used to blame in the back of his mind. Having Sora here in his arms now just seemed to make everything that happened these last few years fit. And, for the first time since Kairi came to the Island when they were little, Sora embraced him and him alone.

* * *

Randa: There you go. Hoped you liked the first.


	2. His Riku

Randa: Here's the next one. Not that anyone really read the last.

* * *

Sora missed Riku. Searching for his two friends, he missed and worried for Riku most. Did that make him horrible? Kairi had been at more risk as far as he knew. Riku could take care of himself, but Sora couldn't help but worry about him more. In fact if he thought about it, he'd been worrying about Riku, at least on a subconsious level, since Kairi came to their Island. Riku seemed to have changed after she came. The silver haired boy seemed to close up a bit, Riku was still a happy kid, but he got this sort of mysterious air about him. Then he got that heavy dose of sarcastic. Sora wasn't going to say anything about the teasing, Riku had always teased him, but he'd never really been the sarcastic type until Kairi came. Sora missed that Riku, or any Riku.

Sora sighed and leaned back against the curve of the Paopu tree. Staring up at the stars, he didn't see the dark silhouette walk up to the base of the tree, the part that was still over land. The tall figure sat on the base.

"You know you could fall off and land in the water," The figure admonished. Sora laughed.

"I'd have to be pretty stupid to let that happen now." Sora told the other.

"So what are you thinking about at such a late hour?" Was asked.

"Riku." Was all Sora said.

"Why are you thinking about me?" Was the question from the silver haired teen. Sora laughed again.

"Not you, my Riku." He stated. "The one no one but me ever saw, and then even I didn't seem him any more after Kairi came. I'm not saying I hate Kairi, or wished she never came, but..." Sora started to explain then trailed off.

"But what Sora?" Riku questioned. The brunet was quiet for a moment.

"I miss the affectionate Riku. The one who gave hugs all the time, and didn't mind just laughing for no good reason. That Riku seemed to have left when Kairi came and he never came back." Sora finished his explination. "I still love this Riku now, but he's a lot more solemn and he doesn't give hugs." Aquamarine eyes stared at the blue eyes that were still locked on the stars.

"Come 'ere." Riku motioned with an arm out to Sora. Sora finally looked at him and then scooted over. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled the short boy close.

Sliding off the Paopu tree and sitting at the base of the tree, Riku held Sora close and Sora snuggled into Riku's side, just like when they were younger and it was just the two of them. They continued to stare at the stars. Sora didn't know how long they just sat there, but when he looked up and over to Riku, Sora found the other was asleep. Sora smiled and leaned up just slightly and kissed his Riku on the cheek and turned back to the clear sky. Soon, he to, fell asleep.

Sora didn't miss his Riku any more.

* * *

Fire: Well there's that one.

Ice: The next one's a whole lot cuter.

Randa: Here's a summary: Mom's are well known for catching your most embarassing moments and imortalizing them in a picture. Sora's mom, just doesn't fit that description, She'll imortallize her son's cutest moments... On video.

Wonton: This still coincides within the KH universe no AU just looking into the past.

Ice: By the way, Mommy Riku's mom and Mama Sora's mom for the next chapter.


	3. Marry Me

Ice: Something Kairi doesn't know... Here ya go.

* * *

Mama was reading her manual for her birthday gift she'd gotten a week ago. The black haired woman was ecstatic with her camcorder. Other moms got to take pictures of their little babies, but this woman was going to tape her little baby, and her bigger ones too.

Turning on the camcorder her darling littlest came in with his big blue eyes shining up at her. The little toddler lifted his arms up toward her. She set her camcorder on the table, accidentally hitting record, and picked her baby up. She smiled at his eagerness. Setting the little brunette on her lap, she asked, "What is it baby?"

"Mama, wha people do when dey wan say gedder feber?" He asked in his baby babble. Mama smiled brightly.

"Well Sora, some people will share Paopu fruits to have their destinies forever linked, or they are very deeply in love they'll get married." Mama told her little boy.

"Ca I habe a Powpoo fwrui?" He looked up at his mama expectantly.

"You've got to find one first, but I'm sure you'll find one, one day." She told the two year old

"Okay!" He cried happily, jumping off of the woman's lap. He ran out of the room and Mama checked her camcorder that was facing her, the little red light made her squeal.

A few hours later Mama and Mommy were in Mama's livingroom with Mama's camcorder all set up. With all the memory on it she had a few hours of recording she could do at once. Mama's husband Daddy was setting up decorations with Papa. The two men were laughing at a story from Daddy's work, and it was Septimus' birthday. Septimus was outside with some of his friends on the porch and Risa was up in her room talking on the phone.

"Risa, come down here we're going to get started." Daddy yelled up the stairs.

"Septimus call your brother and Sora, we're going to start. Acey, Laura, Ryan, Fax, Macey, Lister, Krayon, Fred you can all come in now." Papa called out the back door. Everyone piled into the livingroom and a few minutes later a little silver haired boy came walking in the back sliding glass door with a little brunette attached to his back stretched hand. Everyone went about their business knowing the two little ones were well behaved.

The cake was great and everyone sat around the 12 year-old Septimus for the unwrapping of his gifts. The two little ones, or rather littlest Sora got bored quick with having to watch someone else open presents and glomped Riku in the middle of the living room.

"Wriku, marry me. Den we say gedder feber!" Sora exlaimed loudly everyone looked at the two tddlers on the floor, the girls giggling at their cuteness.

"I marry you Sora, but I stay with you frever anyway." Three year old Riku wrapped his arms around his best friend.

Mama and Mommy got a glint in their eyes that just glittered. They were planning that wedding and even if the two boys grew up and didn't actually get married to each other, these mothers had something to show future generations... The camcorder was pointing right at the two littlest and this time it wasn't an accident.

* * *

Randa: Sora doesn't have big problem with R's. Riku was his first word, then Mama, Mommy, Risa, Daddy, Papa, and then Sep... The poor neglected middle child. What he does have problems with are his T's and V's.

Fire: Reviews would be nice. But we still have more to come.

Ice: Next up: Kairi is alone on Destiny Islands, until she meets a freaking out older sibling that wants to know what the flip is going on.

Wonton: Hope you like and thanks for the Alert Endoresu! Just tell us what you think of this one, ne? X,P


End file.
